Jindrax
Jindrax appeared in 2002 TV series called Power Rangers Wild Force. Jindrax is the "Duke of Orgs" and the Master of Blades, as he uses knives and swords in battle. He had an unofficial rivalry with Taylor Earhardt and is the best friend (and, possibly, the love interest) of Toxica, the "Duchess of Orgs" and Mistress of Magic. He seemed to have had a crush on Princess Shayla, (which Toxica seemed to be fairly jealous of), but a deep love for Toxica. He resurrected Toxica from Spirit World using her re-energized severed horn. He retired from serving as an Org leader and now travels the world with Toxica so they can find themselves. Jindrax is known for his skill with Knives and occasionally swords, and uses them constantly in battle - he was particularly a battle rival to Taylor (Yellow Ranger). In a few episodes, he causes monsters to grow using Toxica's staff and reciting the spell, "Evil spirits of toil and strife, give this fallen Org new life!" He is also fond of the word "Inconceivable". He was later transformed and brainwashed, along with Toxica, into Super Jindrax by Master Org after they discovered that he was a human. He is released from this state after being defeated by the Animarium Armor, and set out with Toxica to free the general Mandilok; together, they were able to depose Master Org (having since lost his powers) and seemingly kill him for good. However, the two were mistreated under Mandilok, and Toxica was actually destroyed in battle with the Rangers. He has a brother named Juggelo, who was imprisoned along with the other Orgs 3000 years ago. Together, the two form "Team Carnival" (a reference to their clown like appearances). In one episode, Jindrax eats Toxica's magic beans to grow large and fight alongside Juggelo. After Juggelo is destroyed, the effect of the beans wears off and Jindrax shrinks to his normal size. This makes him the only Org ever to grow large and return to normal (indeed, Toxica warned him that this was normally not possible). After Juggelo's death, Toxica joins Team Carnival in his stead. Jindrax later brought Toxica back from the netherworld she had been sent to by charging her severed horn with energy from the Rangers' weapons. The two aided the Rangers in a battle against Master Org and his revived Duke Org Generals, including Retinax, Nayzor, and Mandilok. After the battle he then leaves to travel the world with Toxica and "find himself". Jindrax was voiced by Richard Cansino for four episodes, and later his US suit actor Danny Wayne Stallcup (credited in this series as Danny Wayne) who played Jindrax in his human-guise prior to the series beginning. Though he can be goofy and harmless at times, he is ruthless, sadistic, and arrogant, and is willingness of do whatever it takes to prove his undying loyalty to Master Org. He has an amicable and sibling-like relationship with Toxica, and the two often work together through thick and thin, until her death. When she died, he decided that being an Org is not worth it and outright denounces his loyalty to Master Org, saying he has "no heart". This proves that while he can alternate from being a goofball to a serious and vicious villain from time to time, he always has morality and would choose his best friend over loyalty to the Master. He is also a capable sorcerer, so he is able to revive Master Org and Toxica quite easily. Powers and Abilities * '''Strength: '''As one of the main antagonists of Wild Force, Jindrax is stronger than any Org monster (except maybe Locomotive Org or the Mut-Orgs) and is roughly on par with Toxica. The only ones known to be stronger than him are both Master Orgs and Mandilok. * '''Durability: '''As one of the main villains, Jindrax can take hits from even Master Org and be relatively unharmed. A massive blast from Master Org's hand only knocked him over and did not seem to hurt him. Arsenals * '''Daggers: '''Jindrax wields twin daggers to aid him in combat. ** '''Energy Blasts: '''Jindrax can fire red energy blasts from his daggers. See Also * Duke Org Yabaiba Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ogres Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters Portrayed by Richard Cansino Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2002 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe